The Digger and The Sniper
by xchrispx510
Summary: All Simon wanted to do was end his suffering, but Yoko couldn't let him. She pulls him from the edge and sets him on the path to become the man Kamina knew he could be. As Simon changes and grows, so does Yoko's feelings towards him.


**A/N: Ok so I just got done watching this and I had to write a SimonxYoko fic. I can't believe they didn't end up together, especially at the end. Well that's why we have fanfiction, to right stupid obvious wrongs. Any who this story will start after Kamina dies and it will be more drawn out then the canon. I just think the series could've easily went 50 to 60 episodes. So each fight with a general will be an arc by itself, not just one big battle. Although they will end in one. Also I'm going to give the Spiral King a son, who will be his second in command. There will be lemons in the future, but only after a timeskip and a growth spurt for Simon. I just think it would be weird with how small he his.**

**Another thing the beginning of this Yoko will see Simon as a little brother, but they will end up together. And I'm also thinking about writing a Code Geass/ Gurren Lagann sequel after this.**

**One last thing, any YokoxSimon fans out there please help add to this very underappreciated pairing. Try a one-shot out and see how it goes, writing isn't as hard as you think. If I can do it, so can you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Dead. That's how he felt. He felt dead inside. And why wouldn't he? He was a cancer. He infected everyone he was close to and killed them. His parents. His bro, Kamina. They all died because of him. And now the girl he loves hated him. He didn't blame her. Why would he? She had every right to hate him. In fact part of him was glad she hated him. It would make it easier for her, it would hurt less having someone to hate. And he would do anything to help her. He loved her, even if she hated him, he would always love her. He just wished there was someway to help her.

And that's when it hit him. A way so Yoko wouldn't have to suffer every time she saw him and thought of Kamina. And he wouldn't have to deal with the web of pain, regret, despair, and guilt. A way to end it all. It was so simple, all he needed was an everyday object. One he knew he could find, easily. No one would care. They might even be glad. With his mind set he got out of bed and left his room.

* * *

**Yoko's P.O.V**

I stood in the kitchen helping the others make breakfast, which I know is out of place for me. But I just needed something to do, to keep my mind off of Kamina. I wasn't the only one here, Kittan and his sisters were helping also. Probably for the same reason.

I still can't believe he's gone. I can't believe I won't be hearing his idiotic speeches anymore. All because he of him. I turn my head and saw Simon walking into the kitchen. No one paid him no mind and I had to turn away from him so I wouldn't glare or yell at him.

It's hard. I want yell at him. I want to scream to his face that it was his fault that Kamina was dead, but I know Kamina would hate me for it. So I don't. I turned back to what I was doing and ignored him.

About a minute passes with no one saying anything, until Kittan spoke up.

"Hey does anyone know where the knife went?" Kittan asks as he looks around for it.

"It was right there." I pointed to a counter top.

"Well it's not anymore." he responded.

Weird. It was there when Simon came in. And then the whole world seemed to stop.

The knife was there.

Simon came in and now the knife's gone.

Simon.

Knife.

Knife.

Simon.

Oh please, God no. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I ran like hell was on my heels. I'm wrong! I have to be wrong! Simon would never do that. He would never do that to...

To who?

That's when I realize he doesn't have anyone else. His parents died when he was a kid and the only person he had left was Kamina. He was alone. But still he wouldn't do that would he? He couldn't be doing that bad could he? Of course he could. He was grieving and he had no one to comfort him. Why didn't I realize it earlier? Why didn't I see he was drifting away until now? What if I don't make it? What if I'm too late?

The image of Simon lying in a pool of his own blood, caused fear to grip my heart. I can't lose him. He's all I have left. If I were to lose him. No I can't. I just can't. Why'd I have to be such a bitch to him? This is all my fault. I need to hurry.

There's his door. I didn't slow down one bit. If I made it in time, I might just have a split second to stop him. Once I got to the door I quickly pressed the button to open it without stopping. I ran in and saw a sight that chilled my blood. Simon was sitting on his bed, with the knife slowly making it's way to his throat. Or maybe it just seemed slow, I wasn't sure. But I was glad that I didn't stop to look around once I opened the door. I was already moving the second the door opened.

"Simon!" I shouted as I raced towards him, my arm outstretched. He didn't turn to look at me or stop. Please God let me make it.

The clanking sound of the knife hitting the floor reverberated through the room. I stood there panting as I looked back at Simon to check if I made it in time. I did. There was no blood. Simon didn't look up at me, all he did was stare at the knife on the floor. I needed to say something. I needed to reach out to him.

"S-Simo-"

"Why?" he cut me off and my heart skipped a beat. His voice sounded so...empty. "Why did you stop me?" he turned to look at me. When I looked into his eyes, I gasped and stepped back. His eyes. They were dead. There was no life in them.

"I'm a cancer Yoko. I infect and kill whoever get's close to me. My parents, bro. They're all dead because of me." he explains with still no emotion in his voice or eyes.

"Simon that's not true. Your parents died in an earthquake the beastmen started and Kamina-" I said, but he cut me off.

"It is." no anger in his response, no emotion what so ever. "Don't try to lie to me. My parents died because I snuck out of my house to go digging. They went to look for me in the tunnels and it caved in on them during the earthquake. Our home was fine. If I didn't go digging we would have all been home and they would still be alive." oh Simon. I never knew.

"And bro." my eyes started to water. "He died because I was weak. He came to motivate me and that got him killed. I killed my bro just like I killed my parents. So I don't blame you for hating me." a few tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"You have the right to. Because of me the man you loved died." Simon got up and started walking towards the knife. "So please let me do this. I don't want to live anymore." he kneeled in front of the knife and grabbed it. He slowly started bringing it up, but was stopped when I hugged him from behind, causing his eyes to slightly widened. We were both on our knees, his arms pinned to his sides by my hug. I lowered my head and buried my face in his hair. Then I started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." my tears didn't stop, as I said this. "I didn't know you were suffering this much." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? His parents. Kamina. He's been dealing with the guilt of their deaths all by himself, while I've been blaming him for Kamina's. That was too much guilt a person should have. I should've been comforting him, helping him get over it, not blaming him. I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person. I've neglected Simon and now the only thing left of him is an empty shell. But even so...

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded through tears. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you too." I hugged him tighter.

"B-But you hate me." he stuttered in surprise. Good. That was good right? He was surprised. Surprise is an emotion isn't it?

"I don't hate you. I was just angry. I don't hate or blame you. So please don't go." my tears continued streaming down my cheeks.

"But I don't want to live anymore." he admitted and my heart broke.

"But I do. So please live. For me." I'm a horrible person. He doesn't want to live and I'm asking him to do it for me. He must hurt every second he lives, but I still ask him to live. I disgust myself. I-

"Ok." I lift my face out of his hair and look down on him.

"Wha- what?" I asked, completely surprised by his response. I couldn't believe he conceded so easily.

"I won't kill myself. I still want to die, but I won't. It's the least I could do for you and bro. He wouldn't want to see you sad." oh Simon. I don't deserve you. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." I whispered, before we fell into silence. After a few minutes my tears stopped falling and I got up to take the knife out of his hands. "I'm gonna take this back. I'll be right back ok?" he nodded his head in response. I stopped in front of the door and used my arm to dry my eyes, before I walked out of his room.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Simon. I'm back." Yoko quietly announced as she stepped into his room. She looked around and saw Simon sitting in the corner, hugging his knees. "It's too dark in here Simon, you need some light." Yoko suggested as she flipped the light switch. She then walked and kneeled before him. "Come on you should take a bath." she reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet.

'_He's like a lifeless doll_.' Yoko sadly thought, as she led him into his bathroom. She started the bath, then turned to Simon. "I'm gonna get some extra towels. So get into the bath and I'll be back in a minute." Yoko said as she left the bathroom.

_'Wait. What?'_ Simon blinked, as he stared at the door. Deciding it wasn't what it sounded like Simon almost robotically got into the bath.

After a few minutes of soaking in the tub the bathroom door slid open, causing him to whip his head around to see who came in. And what he saw caused his eyes to widened and mouth to slightly open. What he saw was Yoko wearing nothing but two towels. One wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around her chest, both barely covering anything.

"You know it's rude to stare." Yoko teased, causing Simon to blush and quickly look away.

"S-Sorry." he shyly apologized. With his head turned he couldn't tell that Yoko was smiling slightly. She was glad that she was able to get a reaction out of him. First surprise, then embarrassment. That was good. That meant there was still hope to get Simon back to the way he use to be. And that's all she wanted. Yoko quickly took off her towels and got into the bath, while Simon wasn't looking.

"You could turn around now." Yoko said as she sat so the water was up to her neck.

"O-Ok." he stuttered again, causing her to giggle. After a few minutes of Yoko smiling at Simon and Simon trying not to stare at her, he eventually fell back into his dead like state causing her to frown.

'_I should've known it wouldn't be this easy_.' Yoko sighed inwardly. "Alright let's get you cleaned up, Turn around." Yoko grabs a bucket then dumped some water on Simon's head. She then started to scrub his back, causing him to blush slightly. After that she put shampoo in his hair and scrubbed his head.

"Can you do my back?" Yoko asked, after she helped clean Simon.

"S-Sure." Simon nervously scrubbed her back.

"You don't have to be so shy." Yoko giggled, when she felt how softly he scrubbed her.

"Ok."

A few more minutes passed as they both sat in the warm bath, Simon was trying his best to not stare at Yoko. The silence in the bathroom was interrupted by Simon's growling stomach.

"*giggle* I'll go get us some breakfast." Yoko jumped out of the bathtub and went into his room to change, seemingly ok with the fact that Simon got a full view of her ass. Simon on the other hand was dying from a loss of blood from his nosebleed.

* * *

Simon sighed as he laid in his bed, getting ready to go asleep. After Yoko left to get them breakfast the rest of the day seemed to be one big blur. Which didn't surprise him, ever since Kamina died all of the days have been a blur. With the exception of that morning. Simon was once again taken out if his thoughts when he heard his door slide open. He lifted his head and once again saw Yoko walk into his room. He made a mental note to always assume it's Yoko when someone randomly comes into his room. Simon followed her with his eyes as she walked into his bathroom, then walked out a few minutes later.

"Uh. Yoko?" he asked, completely confused as to what she was wearing. She wore a simple red shirt that went to her mid thighs, which covered the underwear she was only wearing underneath. "Why are you here? And what are you wearing?"

"You don't think I go to sleep wearing my bikini top and shorts do you?" Yoko rolled her eyes.

_'S-Sleep? She can't mean...Wait! What the hell is she doing?_' Simon thought as Yoko crawled into bed with him. "Yoko what are you doing?" Simon frantically questioned.

"I don't want you to sleep alone." she answered in a quiet tone.

"*sigh* I told you I won't kill myself. I wouldn't do that to you." Simon laid his head down and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want you to do it for me! I want you to do it for yourself!" she yelled, but then she continued in a more gentle tone. "I don't like this Simon. I don't like seeing you hurt or lifeless. I don't like seeing you guilt ridden and lonely. I want the kind, gentle, and smiling Simon. I want my Simon." by the end of it Yoko was curled up and crying into Simon's side.

"Why? So I could lead Team Dai-Gurren?" he spat disdainfully. He knew the team was falling apart without a leader and that Gurren Lagan was not only not separating, but it was kicking out whoever tried to pilot it. But he couldn't careless just like they couldn't careless about him. After all the only people who checked on him beside Yoko was Rossiu, Gimmy, and Darry.

"No." she answered surprising him. "I don't care if you become the leader. I don't care if you become just another member like everyone else. I don't care if you decide to leave and go back to your village. I'll I care about is to see you happy. Whatever you choose I'll support and follow you." she looked him in the eye, showing him she was dead serious. It was killing her to see him like this.

To say Simon was shocked would be an understatement, but eventually the shocked subsided and realization hit him. He was once again causing Yoko pain, now he really hated himself. But that was the type of thinking that was causing her pain. So he couldn't kill himself and living the way he was now wasn't an option either. The only one he had left was to pull himself out of his pit of despair, but he wasn't sure he could do that. But even so he had to try. For Yoko, because she deserved as much.

"I'll...try." that's all he could say, he wasn't sure if he actually do it. But he would try, because he hated to see her cry and his bro would hate seeing it to.

He was a glad to see she cared so much, but he wouldn't delude himself into believing she had a romantic interest in him. How could she? She was in love with his bro and Simon thought his bro was everything he wasn't. At most he thought she looked at him like a younger brother. So he gave up all hope of Yoko being interested in him, even though he would love no one else.

"Thank you." she smiled at him, before she fell asleep, still clutching his shirt as if she was scared he would leave while she was asleep.

Yoko had no idea how much sway she had over him. In less then twenty-four hours she was able to pull him from the brink of suicide to having a very, very faint smile on his face. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have her work cut out for her

* * *

**A/N: I know it was OOC but they will eventually get in character over time. Also some might have noticed the change from present to past tense and I apologize I was going to fix it, but every 10 seconds I was switching from one to the other and I wanted to rip my hair out. So I said screw it.**


End file.
